


At Your Mercy

by redhairedmilf



Category: GWA - Fandom
Genre: Body Appreciation, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Encouragement, F/M, Gentle Mdom, Grinding, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Perfect VDay 2021, Riding, Romance, Teasing, Your Good Boy, bfe, blowjob, playful, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhairedmilf/pseuds/redhairedmilf
Summary: At a hotel restaurant, you’re finishing up a romantic Valentine’s dinner. The night has only just begun since you have plans to take your lady upstairs and tie her up, but that’s just the start. Once she has her fill of orgasms, you give her a surprise gift of your submission.
Kudos: 5
Collections: GWA Valentine's Day Project 2021 Script Collection





	At Your Mercy

[M4F] All Tied Up [BFE] [Gentle mdom] [Switch] [Bondage] [Cunnilingus] [Encouragement] [Body appreciation] [Multiple orgasms] [Kissing] [Blowjob] [Riding] [Teasing] [Creampie] [Playful] [Your Good Boy] [Romance] [Dirty talk] [Grinding] 

Summary: At a hotel restaurant, you’re finishing up a romantic Valentine’s dinner. The night has only just begun since you have plans to take your lady upstairs and tie her up, but that’s just the start. Once she has her fill of orgasms, you give her a surprise gift of your submission.

Feel free to improv, change lines, and pet names where you want to make it your own! 

[Restaurant ambiance]

You’re lucky I love you and I’m used to you stealing my dessert or I’d be thinking of how to punish you later… 

Oh, well I have something else planned. This was just the first part of the night, there’s a lot more to come. 

[Laughing] Don’t rush to finish. Just sit back and enjoy your wine. We *do* have all night. 

It is fun watching you squirm just thinking about what’s in store for you. 

Fine, we can go. Since you can’t seem to contain your excitement. 

[To the server] Excuse me? Can you please put this on our tab? Room 503. Also, can you send up a bottle of champagne? Thank you.

Let’s go, darling. 

Well, I just knew I wouldn’t want to wait to get you home and I wanted to make valentines a bit more special. 

[End Restaurant ambiance, door opening to room]

[Kissing] You really can’t wait can you? 

Okay then, strip. I don’t want to destroy that pretty dress of yours. [Pause]

Get on the bed. 

Mmm, that’s a lovely position, but I need you on your back. 

[Rustling on bed] Give me your wrist 

And the other [Rustling] now for your ankles.

Oh, I brought these from home. When I went out to run errands… I came here early so I could set up for tonight. 

[Whispering] Just checking that I got these all secured properly.

[Kissing] Now you’re at my mercy. Maybe I should punish you a bit for finishing my dessert… 

Only kidding, I have other plans for you. 

[In between kisses] I want to make you… forget… even your own name… by the time we’re done.

I’ll just have to tease you before I give you what you want. What I want too.

I'm going to enjoy making my way down to your pussy, but there’s so much to explore first. 

[Kiss] This soft, sensitive neck [Moaning, sucking, kissing sounds] I do love hearing your reaction to this, it will never get old. 

Mmm, what about this delicate collarbone? [Kissing] And it's so fun to run my tongue along it. [Licking]

And I can’t forget your delicious breasts. [Kissing]

God, they're just so amazing... full and soft and... so good. [Kissing, sucking]

I could stay here forever, but I do have somewhere else I’d really like to taste… [Kissing down stomach]

Ahhh, there we are. Your [Kiss] Perfect [Kiss] Pussy [Kiss]

[Moaning into her pussy] Baby, fuck. 

You taste so sweet every single time.

Oh, I felt that twitch, darling. I just need to savor you.

And if I suck you gently... Yes, fuck, did you feel that little gush come out of you? [Laugh] Not yet. Just a tease for now. You whimper so nicely when I run my fingertips along your lips.

You’re ready for me to slide right in, but I know better. I’m going to make you wait so that when I do, your whole body shudders. 

That’s fine, go ahead and whimper… beg if you want. I’m not going any faster. [Muffled laughter]

I need more of a taste before I push my finger deep inside you anyways. [Big breath] And god, you smell so amazing too. I could breathe you in for hours. 

[Improv cunnilingus] You’re so wet. I love feeling you drip down my face. 

Ah ah ah, not yet. I can tell you were about to cum. Not yet, I want to build you up until you explode so hard you see stars. 

[Moan] Okay, now I think you’re ready. For a little more… [groan] my fingers. 

That’s the shudder I wanted. Oh fuck, you’re already clenching around my fingers. 

I love feeling your tight, wet pussy around my fingers. You are so responsive. 

You want a taste right now? Here, open your mouth, baby. [Beat] Clean my fingers off... yea that’s it. 

I do love watching you writhe underneath me. Knowing my mouth is making you squirm. Making your back arch. Pushing those gorgeous breasts up. 

[Improv fingering and cunnilingus before being interrupted] 

[Knock from room service] There’s our champagne. You just stay right there, darling. 

[Softer away from the listener] Thank you, perfect timing… A little bit longer and I’d be all tied up. 

There, now we have some champagne to enjoy after I decide to let you loose.

That was close, luckily the door covering how hard I am. 

And now I can get out of these clothes.

Oh, I know you like me all dressed up, but I need to feel your skin on mine. [Undressing sfx]

Mmm, I was going to tease you a bit longer, but you look so fucking sexy lying there… glowing, ready for release. 

I’ll let you cum before I fill up that perfect pussy. 

[Cunnilingus] I think making you wait just got you even hotter. You taste so good. 

Are you ready to cum on my tongue? 

Yes, darling. You sound so close. 

Give me your orgasm. I need you to cum. 

[Listener orgasms]

Yes, that’s it. Let go… cum all over my tongue.

I love how you taste and I could stay down here forever cleaning you up, but now I need to be inside you. 

[Kissing] Like tasting yourself on my lips? 

[Groan] Whoa, you are so fucking wet, baby. I just slid in with one stroke. Feels so good being deep inside your hot cunt. 

Mmm, let me taste these delicious nipples again. [Sucking and kissing] 

Uh uh, I’m not going faster yet. I want to enjoy every second of this. Your pussy feels so good on my cock... I want to enjoy this feeling. Especially because you’re so fucking wet right now. 

Oh, don’t whimper like that. It’s only going to make me draw this out more... I love the delicious sounds you make when you’re needy for me. 

Spread those legs for me. Your thighs feel so good in my hands as I pump into you. 

Yes. Just. Like. That. 

You are so sexy right now. Panting in my ear, dying for what’s next.

I think I’m going to give you a little more freedom, let me untie your ankles. 

You want to cum again, you’re going to have to do it yourself. Use my cock and wrap your legs around me. Grind your clit against me and make yourself cum. 

Mmm that’s good, darling. You better keep working those hips if you want to cum. 

Yes, that’s it. I can feel you tightening around my cock. 

And those gorgeous thighs are shaking around me, come on, darling. Cum for me. 

Let me feel you pulse around me. 

Yes, just like that, so good for me.

Fuck, I want to fill you up right now. You look so gorgeous after you get off. 

But now it’s time for your present. 

No, that wasn’t your gift… your gift is me on this bed, tied up, you in control, taking charge like you’ve been wanting. 

Let me untie your hands. [Rustling] 

I know you have been thinking about being more dominant and trying out a new dynamic, so I wanted to let you know that I want this. Tonight. 

I’m giving up my control to you. 

I’m going to lie back and let you take over now. [Pause to get tied up]

[Laughing] Yes, they are pretty comfy for restraints. I’m glad we got the adjustable ones. 

So now that I’m all tied up, what do you want to do to me? 

Wait, you’re opening the champagne now? 

You have me right where you want me and I have to wait for you to enjoy a glass? 

Nervous? Ah, so you want some liquid courage. It’s okay, baby, take your time. I’ll be here, ready when you are. [Soft laugh]

Do you want me to guide you a bit? I want this to be fun for you. [Beat] Of course I’ll enjoy it! Anything you do to me is going to make me crazy, you should know that.

Your glass is empty. Are you ready, darling? Alright, first you’ll want to build me up a bit and tease me. Just start off slow. Do all the things I do that drive you wild.

Mmm, yes, your soft hands running over my chest and shoulders and arms. That feels so good, especially since I can’t even move to get closer the way I want. 

You're giving me the chills, I love how delicate you’re handling me. And you happen to be skipping over a certain spot that is desperate to be touched. 

Do you want me to address you differently? Miss, yes, I can do that.

Will you please touch my cock, Miss? [Beat] Well, now you decide if you want to touch me or make me wait.

[Laughing] I set myself up for that. I don’t really think you need my guidance… you seem to be doing quite well on your own.

You are getting so close to touching my cock, please, just give me something. I mean, please, Miss.

[Moaning] Thank you, Miss. God your hand feels so good.

It feels like you may have been planning this more than I thought… Oh, just making sure to get me back for all the teasing?

I mean, I did let you cum… twice.

Yes, I want to feel your mouth. What do you want me to say?

Fuck. [Reluctant] I’m your good boy.

Please, will you put your mouth on my cock? 

[A bit irritated] Please, Miss.

I know, it’s your gift, but I just… I didn’t think you’d take to being this dominant so quickly. 

Oh, fuck, what are you doing with your tongue?

It feels amazing. [Moaning] Yes, you’re in control… you know exactly what to do.

What? Please don’t stop.

Please let me cum, Miss. 

I get to fuck you again? Thank you. God, you look so gorgeous climbing on top of me with that look in your eyes.

I do love when you ride me, but I want to grip those gorgeous hips. No, I will be your good boy. I can’t exactly get out of these very easily.

Thank you, Miss. Your pussy feels so good. Warm and wet, just clenching around my cock.

I’m not trying to buck my hips, you’re just going so slow I can’t help it. 

I want to please you, I can stay still. [Groaning]

[Through gritted teeth] Yes, Miss, I’ll be your good boy and I won’t cum until you tell me.

Just use my cock. It’s yours. 

Fuck, this pace is dangerous. I love when you grind against me… oh god, yes. Are you close? I’m aching to cum. 

Will you let me cum with you? I love filling up your pulsing pussy while you cum. 

[Groan] Can I cum, Miss? 

Thank you. [Improv to orgasm]

[Catching breath] Wow, I can’t believe how well you did, baby. Maybe a little too well.

No, I’d still love for you to take control again. Now that I know how much you enjoy teasing me I’ll just be better prepared… Miss [soft laugh]

So uh, think you can untie me now? I’d like to enjoy some of that champagne with you. Help us get ready for round two.


End file.
